1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of vibration isolators, and more particularly to apparatus for reducing structureborne noise due to vibrations induced on a platform by a moving mass mounted thereon.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A ring laser gyroscope (RLG) utilizes two monochromatic laser beams propagating in opposite directions about a closed loop. Rotation of the apparatus about the loop axis effectively increases the beam path length in one direction and decreases the beam path in the opposite direction. Since the laser frequencies of the two counter-rotating beams are functions of the lasing path length, the differential path length established by the rotation of the RLG causes a frequency difference between the two beams The magnitude and sign of this frequency difference are representative of the RLG's rate and direction of rotation and may be monitored for these purposes in manners well known in the art. At low rotation rates, the frequency difference between the counter-rotating beams is small and the beams tend to resonate at the same frequency, i.e. lock-in, and the RLG appears to be stationary. This lock-in prevents the RLG from sensing rotation rates that are at or below the lock-in rate. To reduce the lock-in rate, the RLG is mechanically oscillated, dithered, about the its axis to establish rotation in one direction and then the other. Such dithering provides a signal at the output terminals that is substantially independent of the mechanical oscillation while maintaining an apparent rotation in each direction, thus reducing the lock-in rotation rate.
The dithering causes the structure on which the RLG is mounted to vibrate, thereby generating structureborne noise which adversely effects equipment mechanically coupled to the mounting structure. One method of the prior art for reducing structureborne noise is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,012,174 issued to Charles M. Adkins, et al and assigned to the assignee of the present invention. Adkins, et al teach a device which is attached directly to the RLG platform and electronically establishes counter vibrations of the platform to cancel vibrations induced by the dithering RLG. The apparatus taught by Adkins, et al, however, is complex mechanically and electrically and is too expensive for use with the relatively inexpensive RLG.